The Life Of A Secretary and Personal Assistant
by CraziBitchForever
Summary: After leaving Konoha High School, the boys get their own businesses with the girls as their secretaries and personal assistants. See how they deal with the sexual frustration of working together will the girls who are dressing sexier to get the guys they like to notice them, with their girlfriends always watching them because they think something's up and... everything else.
1. Introducing

**CBF: Hey, hey ! I'm back ! Again with another story ! I hope you like ! I just thought about it so I started writing ! And if you have anything you want me to write about tell me !**

**CBF: Bitch imma pick tha world up and imma drop it on yo fawking head. Eh !**

**NL: Bitch imma pick tha world up and imma drop it on yo fucking head. Eh !**

**Both: ….Don't know the rest !**

**CBF: ….**

**NL: …**

**CBF: …So what now ?**

**NL: ..I don't know….**

**CBF: Dance Party ?**

**NL: Sure !**

**CBF: Hit it !**

***Music starts playing***

**Both: *****Dancing crazily***

**CBF's Little sister: What **_**are**_** you doing ?**

**Both: Don't **_**you**_** knock ? *Look at each other* Jinx ! Double Jinx ! Triple Jinx ! Quadruple Jinx !**

**CBF's little sister: Shut up ! Damn asses..**

**CBF: Hey! No five year old is suppose to talk to their sister like that !**

**NL: Or talk like that at all…**

**CBF's Little sister: Kiss my ass…we don't own Naruto!**

**CBF: Hey ! I'm suppose to say that !**

**NL: Umm ahem !**

**CBF: *Looks at NL* Oh sorry. Let me say it again. Hey ! I'm suppose to say that !**

**NL: *thinks* **_**Bitch**_

**CBF's Little sister: Shut up and let them get on with the story !**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-Snooze

"Mmmhmm," said a groggy brunette. She then opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed, on her night stand. It said :

7: 45.

"Oh it's seven forty-five..I've got plent-seven forty five!" She said as she shot up. She grabbed the clock, hoping she read it wrong, and was very sad to see that she didn't.

'_I'm late!'_ She shouted in her head before she dashed to the bathroom.

When she was in the bathroom, she almost ran into her shower.

'_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's so gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me, then eat me and then… he's gonna bring me to life then do it all again!'_

'_**Calm down and don't get your panties in a twist!'**_

'_Calm down? I'm late for my job and my boss is the most pompous person in the world and you're asking me to calm down!'_

'_**Uhhh yeah,'**_

'…_..'_

_**'…'**_

'_Not now! I'm late!'_

'_**Whatever,'**_

* * *

After she rushed out of the shower she decided because she's late, she would wear his favourite colour, to lessen her supposed lecture.

She got out from the closet a blue suit and got ready so fast it should be in the book of world records. She put her hair in a ponytail, –which is completely different from her normal style- and then ran in the kitchen to grab an apple. She then got her bag, then her phone and rushed out of the house to her car. When she got in her car she saw that it was 8:00, the time she should be at work.

'_Guess I'll have to get a speeding ticket,'_ she thought as she sped out of her drive way.

'_**Wooh! Speeding!'**_

'_Shut up!'_

'_**Never!'**_

* * *

**POV**

* * *

I rushed into my office to see the same man I didn't want to, in all his glory, sitting on my desk.

'_Who the heck does he think he is?'_

'_**Aww what happened to the you that used to swear?'**_

'_She became you,'_

'_**Rude much?'**_

'_I learn from the best'_

I walked up to him, and it seems that he heard me because he turned to glare at me.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're late," he said.

"I know and I'm sorry," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I over slept," I said bowing my head in shame. "But I got a speeding ticket to come here faster," I said hoping that it would make him less harsh.

He just stared at me.

"Sasuke," I said. "I really am sorry. Please say something. Oh! Um let me get you your coffee!" I said.

"No need," he said.

"Huh, why?" I asked. He then showed me his hand, which had a cup of coffee in it.

"Karin already made me some," he said.

"Ohh…I didn't know she could make coffee," I told him.

"Hn, why?" he asked.

"She… just didn't look it." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. It was probably saying 'really? You're a terrible liar.'.

"So as your punishment for being late,"

'_Damn it!'_

"Hmm I can't think of anything right now,"

'_Yes!'_

"I'll think about it,"

"Okay," I said with a small voice, my lips forming a pout.

"Tenten," he said.

"Yes?" I said still pouting.

"Don't make that face."

I wasn't even doing my full pouting mode and he's already affected by it. I'm _good._

"Alright," I said going back to my cheerful self.

My name is Tenten. Last name? I got one, but I'll tell you later. I have four best friends. Since I'm so nice I'll say their names in alphabetical order. They are: Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Rizumu Amamiya and Sakura Haruno. I love all of them lots.

* * *

**POV**

* * *

'_Okay,'_ I thought as I looked in the mirror. _'I can do this.'_ I told myself.

'_**You bet you can!' **_

'_Thanks.'_

I got up to get ready for work. I saw that it was six-thirty. I had plenty of time. I took a shower and got out of the bathroom and put on a burnt orange suit. I knew orange was his favourite colour so I got an orange suit. Sure it wasn't the bright orange he likes, but it was close.

I went into the kitchen of my apartment and took out an apple from the fruit basket. I looked at it and decided to put it back. I would really love a cup of coffee and a bagel.

I got into my car and went to the coffee shop. I parked and went inside. The line wasn't that long but even if it was I still had plenty of time because it was only twenty past seven. I got in the line and it was soon my turn.

"Hello, would you like something?" The lady asked.

'_**Uh, no bitch; we just came in the line and waited five whole fucking fucked up minutes just for fun.'**_

'_Mean!'_

"Um, yes, I would like two coffees please, both with cream and sugar, and a bagel." I told her.

"Alright, coming up," she said then she went to prepare my order. A few minutes later she came back with my order.

"Here you go that would be $6.30 please," she said as she handed me the bag with the bagel and the two drinks in a cup holder. I put the things down and took out my wallet. I gave her a 10 dollar bill and she gave me back $3.70 change. (1)

I then took back up the items and left the shop and went to my car. After I got in my car I went to work.

* * *

When I got to work, I saw that my boss was already here. I went in my office to put down my bag and I came to give him his coffee. I was so hungry I ate the bagel in the car. I knocked on the door and I heard a loud come in and I entered. There I saw my boss trying to act professional, but when he saw it was me, he went back to his old self.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" he said.

"Um hello Naruto-kun," I said. We only each other by our first names in private and when we're in public we act more professional.

"Watcha' doing here?" he asked.

"I came to bring you some coffee."

"Oh thanks! I was just gonna go get some and you saved me the trouble! You the best Hinata-chan!."

"A-arigato Naruto-kun," I said. I then gave him one of the two coffees. "Well I um, have to get back to work so um, bye, Naruto-kun." I told him.

"Bye, Hinata-chan! And thanks for the coffee!" he shouted.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." I said, then I went to my office to start working.

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I have four best friends. They are Tenten, –yes she has a last name but she told me not to use it- Rizumu Amamiya, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They are all unique and amazing. They're the coolest people ever.

* * *

**POV**

* * *

"Meow," I heard. "Meow meow meow." Ugh stop! "Meow meow meow meow."

"What?!" I yelled at my cat. I named her Sandy because when I found her she sandy. **  
**

"Meow," purred Sandy.

"I'm coming," I told her. She was obviously hungry. That's why she was so annoying.

I got up and went to the kitchen to give her, her food and water. After I was finished I saw that it was 6: 45.

'_Better start getting ready.'_ I thought. So I went to bathroom to get ready.

After I got out of the bathroom I went to put own my purple suit. I hate that I have to wear a suit but at least it's a little stylish. I mean anything that's purple is a little stylish. I put my hair in it's usually ponytail and got ready to leave.

I got into my car and went to work.

I work at the Nara Corp. as a Secretary and Personal Assistant. My boss…he's a lazy ass. No really, because he's so smart he get's everything done really fast so he just lazies around. Ha ha lazies….is that even a word? Oh well it is now!

* * *

I walked inside and went to my office. I decided to make some coffee and take it to him, if he's not asleep already. When I was finished I went over and opened the doors to his office and surprisingly he wasn't asleep.

"Good morning, Shikamaru," I said.

"Oh," he said as he yawning. "Hey, Ino,"

Lazy right? "Well I brought you some coffee." I told him.

"Thanks," he said as I gave it to him.

"Well back to work," I said as I gave him a fake salute and went to my office.

My name is Ino Yamanaka. I have the most amazing friends ever. Two of them are super full of themselves. Tenten refers to herself as the most gorgeous of them all. While Sakura goes on and on about how her forehead makes her even more beautiful. I don't even know how it can make her more beautiful if she wasn't beautiful to begin with. And then there were the other two of my friends: Hinata Hyuga and Rizumu Amamiya. I love them!

* * *

**POV**

* * *

Wake up Wake up Wake Up-Yay you're awake

I sighed as I turned off my alarm clock I don't even remember why I had my little sister be the one to do it. Well it gets me up so….that's all that matters.

I sighed and got up, my long hair surrounding me. A lot of people don't know why I kept it so long but I like it. And I can do plenty of hairstyles with my hair.

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

.

.

.

.

Damn I looked like shit. My hair was sticking up in all sorts of different areas and was that drool? How embarrassing.

I tied up my hair, as to not get it wet, and went to shower. After I came out, I went to put on a light blue suit. It's funny how Tenten'S and my boss are so similar with their favourtie colours.

After I put on my suit, I tried to tame my way passed messy hair. After putting it in it's original style, I went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

* * *

'_What time is it?'_

'_**Why**__** are you asking **__**me**__**?'**_

'_I wasn't, I was thinking.'_

'_**Whatever,'**_

After taking out some things I decided to make an egg, with bacon, sausage, toasted bread, blueberry pancakes and cereal. It's a light breakfast but it will have to do.

After I was finished I saw that it was 7:30 –after I finally found out the time- and decided to go to work.

After I got to work, I decided to get my boss his usual morning coffee. Damn it's a lot of work.

* * *

"Good morning, Hibiki!" I shouted going into his office.

I saw a bunch of papers went flying. Oops was he doing something? Oh well.

"Good morning, Rizumu," he said, obviously annoyed. I pretended not to notice.

"I brought you some coffee, you're welcome. Now I'm off to work! Goodbye!" I shouted, slamming the door as I left.

My name is Rizumu Amamiya. I have four of the greatest friends in the whole entire world. Their names are Tenten, -whose last name is not to be spoken without her approval- Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. I love them so much.

* * *

**POV**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP-SMASH

"What the fuck?!"

'_It's time to go to wake up already?'_

'_**No, because the alarm clock just wanted to play a trick on you.'**_

'…_.Fuck you.'_

'_**Bitch.'**_

I sighed and got up. I hate my life so much in the mornings. I went to the bathroom and went to take a bath.

After I got out, I got of the shower I put on my beige suit and starting thinking about how to put my hair.

After deciding to put it in a neat bun, I went to get breakfast. But then I remembered.

* * *

_*Flashback__*_

* * *

"_Sakura, promise me that you'll stay out of the kitchen…forever!" Tenten said._

"_What? Why?" I asked._

"_Sakura, we're standing outside your house, which was on fire just a few seconds ago. I think you know why."_

"_I wasn't paying attention to it so–"_

"_No. It wouldn't make a difference if you were."_

"_Mean,"_

"_Just promise me!"_

"_Alright! I promise!"_

"_Good girl,"_

* * *

_*End of Flashback__*_

* * *

'_I promised Tenten.' _

'_**Is she your mother?'**_

'_You're just jealous of I.T..'_

'_**Yeah because she gets someone like Tenten and I get you.'**_

'_Fuck you.'_

'_**Bitch.'**_

So deciding not to make anything I went to my car and decided to go to a coffee shop.

After I got my coffe –with a side of eggs, bacon and waffles- I decided to go to work.

* * *

After I got to work, I went to give my boss his coffee and I walked it on the most disgusting thing ever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aira sitting on Neji's desk in a short, mini skirt –yes, a short, mini skirt.- that might as well have been her underwear.

"Mr. Hyuga, I brought you some coffee." I said finally getting over that disgusting view of Aira.

"There's no need for that, Sakura," I think she spat my name, "I already made my Neji-boo coffee already." She said.

I stifled a laugh. Neji-boo? Wow, this is a great day for me.

"Whatever, here you go, Neji," I said, "Tenten has told me about the Karin's coffee looking weird and I don't wanna expose you to that since the two of them are twins. You give me my pay check and all." I told him.

Aira growled and flipped her hair.

"Goodbye," I said then I walked out of the office, smiling as I saw Neji drink my coffee.

'_Take that, bitch,'_ I thought before skipping into my office.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have four best friends. Their name's are Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Rizumu Amamiya and Ino-pig Yamanaka. Love 'em all!

* * *

**POV**

* * *

After getting off Tenten's desk –and after seeing her give me a dirty look- I went into my office where Karin was sitting in my chair, her feet cocked up on my desk.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said –more like shouted.

"Hn?"

"So what punishment did you give her?"

You would think we were talking about my daughter.

"None," I said in monotone.

"Why?!"

"I couldn't think of one at the time…"

She just scoffed and mumbled something.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because if you haven't realized we're not the best of friends and we didn't like each other in high school very much."

"Why?"

* * *

_*Flashback__*_

* * *

"_Tenten I'm sorry but you're being demoted to the bottom of the pyramid."_

"_B-but–"_

"_No but's. Karin will replace you."_

* * *

_Zip zip._

_The sounds of zippers were heard in the girl's bathroom and then it all happened. Karin walked out in her cheerleading outfit, her head held high, her ponytail swinging left and right._

_Everyone was shocked that Karin was back on the cheerleading squad, especially when Anko flipped after she found out Karin was pregnant._

_Everything was quiet when:_

_**Bam!**_

_All everyone saw was Tenten push Karin into a locker._

"_You did this to me! You told coach Mitarashi I had summer surgery?" She asked incredulously. _

"_You have a surgery when you remove a kidney. I told her: you got a boob job." She said pronouncing the last five words separately._

"_Yep, sure did!" she said then she slapped Karin._

_A murmur of ooh's went around the mostly silent hallway._

"_You can't hit me!" Karin shouted._

"_Well sure I can, unless you got yourself __knocked__ up again; __slut__!" she shouted._

_After that, Karin grabbed her and pushed her into to locker, which made Tenten pull her hair, causing Karin to pull hers back much harder causing Tenten to scream in pain and push her to the ground._

_Things would've gotten worse if a teacher didn't interfere._

"_Hey, hey, hey!" he said stepping between the two of them._

"_Let go," Tenten said trying to break free from his hold on her._

"_I thought the cheerleading team was suppose to be a family!"_

"_Oh please! She has a family; she's a mo-ther!"_

"_Shut up! At least I'm on the top of the pyramid now!" she said then she started walking away._

"_Walk away! And tighten up your pony before you get to class!" Tenten shouted at her._

* * *

_*End of Flashback__*_

* * *

"Someone told her that I made up this rumor and told our old Cheerleading coach that she got a boob job over the summer. I mean why would I do that? Everybody knows that she's way too much of a goody-goody to get a boob job." Karin said.

I looked at her funny.

"I mean," she continued. "her boobs were big already, why would she want them any bigger?"

"Hn,"

"Exactly none whatsoever." She then got up and pushed me into the chair and started massaging my shoulders. "Now, enough about Tenten. How about some talk of you and me? What do you say?" She asked sliding down to sit in his lap.

* * *

**POV**

* * *

"La la la la! Naru-Naru!" Serena said, coming into my office.

"Oh! Hey Serena-chan!"

"Howdy!"

"Hehe so cute when you talk in your accent." I said.

"So, I brought ya breakfast."

"Oooh! What is it? What is it?"

"Well," she said pulling out several bowls from her bag, "this one has eggs and sausage, this one has rice, this one has some steamed veggies and this one has ramen!"

"Yay! Thank you Serena-chan!" I shouted hugging her, accidentally knocking the empty coffee cup I had off my desk.

"You got coffee?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Hinata-chan brought it for me. She's so sweet." I said smiling.

"S-sweet, eh?" Serena said, her eye twitching. "How sweet?"

"The sweetest!"

"Even sweeter than me?"

"Yep!"

"..."

"...Wait...I–I mean no! Not as sweet as you are Serena-chan. No one is as sweet as you are."

"R-really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well...since you put it like that I guess I could forgive you for saying she was sweeter than me."

"Excellent," I said putting my charm on.

She giggle, "Naruto– "

I silenced her with my lips.

* * *

**POV**

* * *

I sighed.

Work is such a pain even though I already finished what I was suppose to do.

"This so boring."

"Shika!" Mion said coming inside his office. "What do you think?" she asked twirling in her brand new outfit. This seemed to perk my interest.

"It's... cute... are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"No, silly," She said smiling.

"Then why are you all dressed up?"

"Well...there's this guy I like...and most of the time he doesn't seem interested in me. So I thought I was going to make my move today." She said smiling brightly.

"And who is this guy?"

She sat down on my lap and looked at me seductively.

"You." She said and then she kissed me.

* * *

**POV**

* * *

After gathering my paper off of the ground, my sister came into my office.

"Hibiki!" She shouted running to hug me.

_'Here we go.'_ I thought.

"Hi, Kanon. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you," She said blushing. "And also we're having a ball so...you need to find a date. Mom and Dad said that it's not becoming of us to go as dates anymore. I don't even know why...oh well! Bye, Hibiki! See you at dinner!" And then she skipped away.

_'Great now I have to find a date...who am I going to take?'_

**_'Well...Rizumu-chan is kind of cute.'_**

_'She's one of my employee's.'_

**_'Exactly. You guys are going to end up getting together anyway. With all of the sexual frustration you're having.'_**

_'...'_

**_'Well?'_**

_'Fine. I'll ask her. But we're only going as friends.'_

**_'Whatever you say.'_**

* * *

**POV**

* * *

After having Sakura walk in on us, Aira sat fuming in her chair.

"Aira-"

"Why didn't she even knock? Huh? Rude little ugh!" She said getting up and pacing around the place. "And my coffee does not taste bad! Who does she think she is? Telling me my coffee tastes bad."

"Maybe you should calm down?" I suggested.

"Calm down?! Neji! She insulted me and you did nothing about it!"

"Well...to be honest. She's right. You can't make coffee to save your life."

"Neji!" She said astounded.

"But, that's why I love you."

"...Aww." She said hopping back on my lap. "I love you too."

"Good." Then I kissed her.

She pulled back. "You really think my coffee is bad?"

"Honestly, yes...but I know that Karin probably showed you how to make it so it's not your fault."

She smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

**CBF: There's the first chapterrrr. :) Tell me what you think in your revieeeeewwwwwwww. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR _ALL_ STORIES.**

Yoho. :) Umm...I am going to be taking a break from writing my stories so I can figure out the plot and whatnot. I know I suck but...oh well.

For my **_Miss Not So Popular_** readers...I got a lot of things mixed up so I'm going to write the whole thing over so I can get everything on track and so I don't ef things up and confuse them with other chapters...I don't even know what their right ages are... And I have to take time to make sure everything is in place so I don't go confusing it like I did before. It will still be SasuSaku though...probably.

For **_The Troubles of High School_ **readers...well that's going fairly good, surprisingly. Um, I'm working on the next chapter right now... I'm trying to figure out what their project will be. .-. Don't judge me. I was a young fool at the time. And it's going to be SasuTen...No NejiTen... /: Okay I'll get back to you on that one. It's kind of difficult when they are both so great together. *sigh* My life is always so difficult, damn it. But if you guys put it in your reviews it wouldn't be so hard to figure out...Just putting that out there.

_**Is This What They Call Love**_ readers...umm, since I don't usually add a lot to those chapters, they'll be up faster than the others and should be finished soon if I don't forget about them...I'm going to rewrite it because..I was young and immature in those last couple of months...so I'm going to improve them. And it's obviously NejiSaku..

**_The Life of a Secretary and Personal Assistant_** readers...I'm currently working on that right now...I'll update it when I'm done the 3rd chapter and all that stuff. The chapters will take some time because they will be full of stuff...just like all my other stories will be now.. Yeah...I'm still trying to figure out the pairings...SasuTen might win.. Possibly...even more so because Miss No So Popular is SasuSaku.

_**That Night** _readers...I may be a huge spoiler when I say this but the girls are going to find out in the next chapter...It's just that I need to figure out four totally different ways for them to find out...like the sex scenes. After that, the chapters are going to start to get longer and if I feel to do so, each girl may get their own chapter. The focus will still be on Sasuke and Tenten though..it is a SasuTen story.

Also, check out my new story _**Everything Is Not What It Seems**_...it's a SasuTen story for you **_Troubles of High School_** readers that wanted SasuTen. So while I'm still deciding on the pairing, you can read his. :) It's about the girls being witches..when I'm finished...if I ever do, I'm going to write one about the gang being vampires. And by gang I mean: Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Ino and Hibiki. Sasuke because he's so fucking pale. Neji and Hinata because...they're fucking pale too and Naruto is too tan to be a vampire, and the fact that they're related so...it makes more sense that way. Ino because I see this wonderful vision I shall not say because it will spoil everything that has to do with her storyline.

Sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter...Really I am. And sorry to the _**Miss Not So Popular**_ readers because they have to wait the longest for everything since, I'm rewriting it, I have to figure out their ages and stuff, I have to find out a way to make Sakura seem _less_ bitchy...the whole story might change.. And I have to also translate the songs for you to understand them. Sorry. I'll try to do everything as quickly as I can because the only free time I will get will be after five and on the weekends very soon.

...

Preview of The Life of a Secretary and Personal Assistant:

I got up and went to tell Sasuke that I was leaving for my lunch break.

"Sasuke!" I said swinging his door open.

"…." He twitched.

"Um..yeah so, I'm going to…go by Hyuga Corp. for my lunch break. I'll be back whenever."

"Hn."

"Bye!"

I left.

* * *

She walked into her office and dropped the papers on her desk and fell back in her chair.

_'Damn those were heavy.'_

She was about to get started when she saw Tenten and Neji walk by. She got out of her seat and ran towards the door, after opening it, she tackled Tenten into a hug.

"Tennie-boo!"

"Kura-chan!"

"Are you two lesbians now?" Neji asked.

Tenten slapped him at the back of his head. "No, you asshole."

* * *

**Tennie-boo: Hinata, do you wanna go out for lunch? If so, invite Naruto too. :* **

She smiled at the text and sent back a reply.

**Hina-Hime: Alrighty, Tenten. :) Where to?**

She got up and went to Naruto's office. She knocked politely and then entered when she heard come in.

When she walked in, Naruto looked up from his computer –where he was playing a game- and smiled.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! What's up?" He asked.

"Well, Tenten-chan just texted me a while ago and she wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch with us –and probably the rest of the gang."

"Sure! That sounds great!" He said smiling brightly. "Where exactly?"

* * *

"For?"

"Food, you idiot!" She shouted. "To say you're suppose to be the genious."

"Fine. She's so troublesome."

"Tell me about it. But…if she is why are you going?"

"Because I'm not ready to have Sasuke, Neji and Naruto jump down my throat because she faked being upset about me not going. You know how Sasuke and Neji would do anything for her and Naruto basically adores her because he thinks of her as a sister." He sighed. "Troublesome people."

Ino giggled. "Lucky. I wish I had guys bothering whoever upset me."

"You're troublesome too."

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes! Woohoo!" She said as she watched her favourite dancer successfully perform their signature move. The crowd went wild too.

Just then her phone started ringing. She moved her hands on her desk, feeling for her phone as Want Your Body played.

**Want your body I w-want your body-body, want your body I w-want your body-body.**

After successfully grabbing it, she answered.

"Yes?"

"Ri-chu?"

"Tennie-boo, hi!"

...

Preview of The Troubles of High School:

"Tenten-chan!"

"Hai?"

"Come here please."

Tenten got up and was about to leave the room when she looked back at Sasuke.

"Work on the project." She said.

"Hn, fine."

She gave him one last look and then went to see what his mother was calling her for.

"Yes?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm trying this new recipe and I wanted to know if you could help me."

"Sure. What is it called?"

"Pizza."

"Pi–ahaha!" Tenten started laughing uncontrollably. She was laughing so hard she was holding onto the counter to stay lifted.

Mikoto smiled because even though she was kind of insulted because Tenten was laughing at her for not knowing how to make pizza, her laugh was too cute for words.

Tenten stopped laughing after a while and was holding onto the counter while breathing in and out slowly.

"Done?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great, now help me."

...Yeah that's it. It would've been longer but my focus was elsewhere as usual.

Um...I have to rewrite Miss Not So Popular, Is This What They Call love has to be rewritten too, I'm still coming up with ideas for That Night and Everything Is Not What It Seems is my most recent story soooo...that next chapter may be a while.

Thank you for reading this. :) It means a lot.


End file.
